Last Stand
by ruccrys
Summary: Biseksual, kau bingung terhadap orientasimu. Kaisoo!


author: ruccrys

**Last Stand**

**Main Cast **

**Kai, Kyungsoo (slight) Yoonjo**

**Other**

**Taoris, Hunhan**

no plagiarism no siders

* * *

.

Prologue: Polaroid

.

.

Sehun medudukkan dirinya diatas kursi empuk yang terletak tepat di samping DJ bar. Ujung bibir kanannya terangkat sedikit lebih tinggi hingga membentuk senyuman miring atau lebih biasa disebut smirk atau seringaian. Namja tampan berkulit putih pucat itu menyulut rokoknya dan menjepit batangnya di sela jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sebelum melepas rokok itu dari mulutnya dan menyembulkan asap putih beraroma khas rokok.

Sang DJ melenggokkan tubuh sexy yang berbalut kulit tan eksotisnya dibelakang DJ bar. Mengatur suara musik yang mengalun atau lebih tepatnya mendentum yang mengiringi berjalannya malam gemerlap didalam _gay bar_ yang cukup terkenal di tengah kotaSeoul yang cukup besar tersebut.

Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mematikan rokoknya yang masih cukup panjang. "Terakhir kutanya, kuingat kau straight" Sehun berdiri dibelakang Kai sang DJ tampan tersebut. Berbisik pelan dan setelah itu bibirnya berubah menjadi membentuk seringaian. Tangannya bergerak menuju pangkal lengan Kai dan mengelusnya turun sampai ke telapak tangannya dan menyelipkan sesuatu yang terasa seperti kertas disana. "Apakah ia pria jalang?" tanyanya berbisik

Kai membuka tangannya dan melihat kertas yang Sehun selipkan di telapak tangannya. Kai melihat sebuah foto polaroidnya yang sedang berangkulan bersama seorang namja manis dengan Jongsan –adik Kai- ditengah mereka. "Fuck you" ucapnya pelan

"Ck, jadi benar? Dia pria jalang hm? Di bar mana kau menemukannya? Kau tahu? Ia terlihat sangat-" Sehun mengelus foto itu dengan ibu jarinya tepat di bagian pipi putih mulus namja manis yang berangkulan bersama Kai tersebut "- Manis"

"Jika kau bukan sahabatku, aku yakin sekarang sudut bibirmu sudah memar" ucap Kai. Tangannya meremas foto tersebut. "Dia hanya baby sitter Jongsan"

"Aku tak pernah mendengar larangan untuk tidur dengan baby sitter Jongsan" bisik Sehun lagi. "Maksudku, Oh ayolah, Jongsan tak akan proter jika kau meminjamnya untuk semalam. Bayangkan saja, jika tubuhmu berada tepat diatas tubuhnya, Tanpa busana, lidah dan jari lentik mu menjelajahi seluruh tubuhnya, gigimu ber gerilya menggigiti lehernya dan meninggalkan jejak disana. Wow, itu pasti akan menjadi malam bercinta yang tak terlupakan bukan?" godanya sambil berbisik seduktif. Sehun menggerakkan tangannya turun untuk menyentuh bagian bawah Kai. "Lihat? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatmu menyempit bukan?" seringaiannya melebar.

"Bisakah kau diam Oh Sehun?"

"Go, Get yout love. Fuck him off and solve your problem"

Sehun menarik Kai dari belakang DJ bar dan langsung menggantikan posisi Kai sebagai DJ

"Cih sialan. Kau memancingku dan menyuruh orang lain bertanggung jawab. Dasar" Kai terkekeh sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya lalu berjalan keluar dari gay bar tersebut.

.

"Hey! Oh Sehun!" sebuah suara berat terdengar samar- samar diantara kerasnya suara musik. Sehun menoleh san menyetting _music mixernya_ dalam mode auto lalu berjalan ke namja yang memanggilnya. Namja tampan dengan _bitch face_ yang memukau ditambah postur tinggi dan tubuh sexy yang sangat mahir dalam bermain (_if you know what i mean_) Panggil saja Kris.

"Yo! Ssup" Sahun menepuk tangan Kris yang terbuka. Salam ala pemuda, Sehun melirik namja yang dirangkul oleh tangan kekar Kris secara posesif. Sehun bersiul melihatya, "Wow, you are bitch Kris," ucap Sehun. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Kris menyeringai. "Penantian yang lama kau tahu?" ucapnya sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya pada tubuh namja disebelahnya. Namja itu ikut menyeringai

"Sediakan kami kamar"

.

.

Other Side

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

.

"Eoh? Nugu? Tunggu sebenta- Woaa Jongsan lihat! Jongin hyung sudah pulangg!"

"Ck. Kau seperti orang bodoh. Jongsan belum bisa berja-" Kai diam. Melihat adik kecilnya berjalan pelan keluar dari ruang keluarga sambil menepuk- nepukkan tangannya dengan imut.

"Aku sudah berkata padamu kan? Jongsan pasti bisa berjalan minggu ini" lelaki tampan yang menyambutnya tadi berdecak bangga sambl melipat tangannya di dada.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu. Sekarang buat Jongsan tidur lalu pergilah kekamarku"

"Sekarang kan masih pukul-"

"CEPAT KYUNGSOO!"

"Ck Ne arra-"

PIIIPPP

Terdengar sebuah suara handphone yang diyakini milik Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu segera mengambil ponselnya dan memainkan jarinya diatas smartphone tersebut

"..."

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"..."

"Ck jangan berteriak begitu. Ndee arraseo aku akan datang"

PIP

Kyungsoo mematikan teleponnya

"Xiumin hyung?" tanya Kai

"Ne, katanya jika aku ingin mendapatkan Yoonjo, aku harus datang ke sekolah sekarang juga" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidak apa kan kutinggal?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Kai hanya mengangguk malas lalu Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya dan berlari kecil keluar dari rumah Kai.

"Sialan. Aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri"

.

.

.

**TBC/ Delete?**

* * *

**Baru prolog**

**Fic percobaan lagi. Soalnya bentar lagi I'm Sorry bakal tamat jadi nyoba ff baru. RnR ne^_~**


End file.
